


assurance

by elsajewel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Doubt, Light Angst, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsajewel/pseuds/elsajewel
Summary: minseok knows his boyfriend too well





	assurance

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this just now for some reasons i don't know. i miss xiuhan :(

"so you two are a thing now?"

then luhan nods. he can't bring himself to say anything especially when he knows that his boyfriend will be in trouble.

"break up with him."

"hell no!" luhan never replied so fast in his entire life.

"you can't be together, luhan. you know that. there are eyes everywhere."

"i don't care! we can keep it a secret forever. i'll stay with him. no matter what." then luhan leaves the room with so much anger.

 

"hi baby. where have you been?" minseok walks over to luhan then started examining his face. "you look tired and stressed. did something happen?" luhan shakes his head but minseok knows something did happen. he hugs luhan and started caressing his back with a circular motion - luhan loves that because he feels relax every single time minseok does it. "please tell me baby. i'm so worried. no keeping of secrets remember?" minseok tries one more time.

"it's because of work. that's it." luhan tried his best to smile but he knows that his boyfriend won't buy it simply because minseok knows him too well.

minseok hums, hugging luhan tighter. "i'll pretend that i believe you for now. but please tell me soon when you're ready. okay baby?" he is now cupping his boyfriend's face. he leans closer to kiss luhan's forehead. a kiss that says he will always be there for his boyfriend and luhan feels comforted.

 

getting ready for bed is something both of them look forward to. why? because what else can be the best way to end your day aside from sleeping beside the one you love, right?

"minseok."

"yes, baby? and why are you calling me minseok all of sudden. call me babe." minseok pouts. it's not a normal pout. it's a cute pout.

"okay, babe." luhan chuckles because his boyfriend is so cute. how can he be so cute like this? he never fails to make luhan heart's flutter even with just a simple pout.

"better." minseok plants a soft and quick kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"you won't leave me, right? whatever happens?" luhan asks seriously.

"baby... why are you asking? i will not do it."

"even if people will judge us or they try to stop us or"

"stop thinking like that please. it hurts knowing that you think i could leave you or let anyone dictate my decision about you. i love you, luhan. and that's final. no one or nothing can make me feel otherwise."

luhan feels comforted. reassured. that his boyfriend will never leave him. that he will be there for luhan every step of the way. minseok never, even once, made luhan feel that he can exchange him for anything. luhan, however, needs to hear it all the time because his parents keep on telling him that minseok does not love him and he is just using him.

"i can hear your thoughts from here, babe. that's okay if you can't still tell me your problem but please never doubt my love for you. i love you very very much, han." then he walks towards his boyfriend who is starting to tear up and he kissed him. a kiss that equates to how much he loves luhan. luhan kisses back with as much as love as minseok gave.


End file.
